


Сердце взаймы

by fandomApocalypse2016, Visenna



Series: Сердце взаймы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони пропал. Он не получил твое письмо, Стив. Он не вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Он не появлялся в Малибу. Он, похоже, вообще не отходил от бункера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце взаймы

**Author's Note:**

> постГВ, AU после бункера, измененная реальность, гидра!Стив в конце

— Тони Старк пропал.  
Сэм недоуменно уставился на Наташу.  
— Разве он не в Швейцарии? В газетах же писали, что Старк уехал на лечение из-за проблем с сердцем… Нет? Или его оттуда похитили? Кто?  
Наташа перевела взгляд на Стива и с нажимом повторила:  
— Тони пропал. Он не получил твое письмо, Стив. Он не вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Он не появлялся в Малибу. Он, похоже, вообще не отходил от бункера.  
Стив стиснул зубы — под кожей прокатились желваки, — но тут же спросил:  
— Что тебе известно?  
— Подожди, какой бункер? Стив, о каком бункере речь?  
— Какого черта, Нат?  
— Вы вообще о чем сейчас?  
Наташа повела плечами, и вопросы тут же стихли. Она все еще смотрела на Стива и обращалась только к нему.  
— Ты настоял на том, чтобы я говорила при всех. Хочешь, чтобы и про Сибирь рассказывала я?

Мотнув головой, Стив тяжело поднялся и оперся ладонями на край стола. Они сидели в комнате, похожей на обычную переговорную или малый конференц-зал, разве что без окон. Т’Чалла заверил, что здесь их не смогут подслушать, и теперь Стив понимал, зачем Романофф понадобились такие меры предосторожности. Сэм, Клинт, Ванда и Скотт сидели рядом и переводили взгляд с одного на другого, будто следили за игрой в пинг-понг. Больше всего Стиву хотелось откусить себе язык и никогда не вспоминать про бункер. Про Сибирь. Про безнадежную пустоту в глазах Тони. Про отчаянную вынужденную драку. Про реактор, треснувший под ударом щита. Но теперь выбора не было. Щит — тот самый, брошенный возле поверженного Железного Человека, — Наташа привезла с собой, и почему-то именно это убедило Стива, что дело плохо.

В общем, он рассказал. Сухо, коротко, по-деловому, будто отчитывался о проведенной операции. О Земо, о страшной пленке, об убийстве Говарда и Марии, о Баки… и о Тони, которого он оставил на полу в полумертвом костюме. И который, если верить Романофф, так и не вышел из засекреченного подземелья. Когда он закончил, в горле у него было сухо и страшно, как в афганской пустыне. Сэм и Клинт подались вперед, но Стив жестом попросил их обождать.  
— Наташа, твоя очередь, — выдавил он и закашлялся.  
— После того, как Т’Чалла вас увез, Старк связался с Вижном, чтобы тот забрал его из бункера. Но когда Вижн прибыл на место, он нашел только броню, Старка там не было. Рядом лежали протез Зимнего Солдата и щит Капитана Америки. Вижн поговорил с Пятницей и выяснил, что повреждения реактора оказались серьезными, и Тони выбрался из костюма — дожидаться помощи снаружи. Сперва он исследовал бункер, а потом сказал, что пойдет подышит свежим воздухом. Назад он не вернулся. Вижн осмотрел все вокруг, но вы там изрядно натоптали, так что разобрать что-либо оказалось проблематичным. Зато неподалеку он обнаружил вот это, — Наташа протянула Стиву фотографию. Стив взял прямоугольник глянцевой бумаги, думая, насколько же он привык к голограммам, кружащимся в воздухе вокруг Тони, хитрым устройствам, подчиняющимся Тони, не говоря уже о Джа... то есть, о Пятнице, готовой исполнить любой каприз создателя. Теперь обычное фото смотрелось диковато, будто он держал в руках кусок пергамента или папируса. На фото был снег, а на снегу…  
— Это следы полозьев? — спросил Стив. — Кто-то проезжал там на снегокате?  
— Нет, Роджерс. Это — сани. Обычные сани, не самоходные. В такие лошадей запрягают. Но никакой упряжки, похоже, там не было.  
— Вижн сумел проследить их путь?  
— В том-то и дело. Метров через семьсот следы исчезли, будто сани взлетели в небо. Вижн просканировал всю округу в радиусе нескольких километров, но не нашел ни Старка, ни других людей, никакого жилья — ничего. После этого он забрал костюм, щит и вернулся в башню, а потом позвал меня... — Наташа вдруг запнулась, и у Стива кольнуло в груди. Вижну некого было больше позвать. Роуди пока на реабилитации, Брюс пропал, Тор в Асгарде. А Пеппер… Пеппер ушла.  
— Росс уверен, что Старк помог вам сбежать из тюрьмы и скрылся сам, и теперь собирается объявлять его в розыск, попутно наложив арест на имущество «Старк Индастриз». — Наташа справилась с минутной слабостью и продолжила: — Если его не найти…  
— Если мы его не найдем, — влез Клинт, — то есть шанс, что Старк сгинет с концами, так, Нат?  
Романофф сделала вид, будто не слышала вопроса.  
— Поэтому я спрашиваю: мы будем его искать? Мы, Мстители? Ты, Стив Роджерс, будешь искать пропавшего Тони Старка?  
— Стоп, чуваки. Я правильно понял, что в этом тайном русском бункере вы изо всех сил пытались вышибить друг другу мозги и только по чистой случайности не вышибли? Так на кой черт вам теперь сдался Старк — добить, что ли? — Лэнг с вызовом уставился на Стива, не обращая внимания на шипение Сэма и руку Клинта на своем предплечье. — Я в этом не участвую.  
— Из-за этого ублюдка нас могли бы сгноить в Рафте, не забывай! — выплюнул Бартон. — Я, конечно, сам ввязался в эту заварушку, но если бы не он…  
— Если бы не он, ты бы до сих пор там сидел.  
Клинт подозрительно прищурился.  
— Подожди, ты же говорила, что он не возвращался, так откуда…  
— Вижн сказал, что у Пятницы была куча информации по Рафту. Лазейки, коды доступа, схемы коммуникаций — и программа действий на случай, если будет зарегистрировано проникновение. Не знаю, когда Старк успел, но в том, что ты сейчас здесь, есть немалая доля его вины.

Стив помнил, как легко открывались неприступные двери. Как отворачивались камеры, стоило к ним приблизиться. Как крепла уверенность в том, что это не счастливая случайность, и, значит, Тони не вычеркнул их — его — из своей жизни. Потом Стив несколько дней мучительно подбирал слова, пытаясь объясниться, дать понять, что не считает Тони врагом и готов прийти на помощь в любой момент. Письмо не дошло до адресата. Теперь в словах не было необходимости, а вот помощь, похоже, требовалась — и срочно.  
— Конечно, я буду его искать! Только… Наташа, скажи, почему ты не пришла сразу? Прошло уже сколько, десять дней? Его может не быть в живых! — Стив представил себе мертвые, широко распахнутые глаза Старка, и его затошнило.  
— Во-первых, ты был занят, — яда в голосе Романофф скопилось достаточно, чтобы отравить третью часть вод земных. — Или ты предпочел бы отложить операцию в Рафте и вместо этого пойти туда, не знаю куда? А во-вторых, мы пытались искать его сами. Вижн с Пятницей постоянно мониторили Интернет, я подняла кое-какие старые связи — пока безрезультатно.  
— Думаю, мы можем исключить террористов и спецслужбы. Они бы никогда не бросили его костюм. То есть, вероятность ненулевая, но…  
Наташа кивнула, соглашаясь.  
— Ни его костюм, ни твой щит. Поэтому остаются пришельцы или…  
— Магия.  
Глубокий голос Т’Чаллы раздался неожиданно. Король Ваканды стоял, прислонившись к косяку плотно закрытой двери, как будто он пренебрег условностями и просто прошел насквозь.  
— Ваше величество. — Романофф встала из-за стола. — Что-то случилось?  
— Все в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Прошу прощения за вторжение. Меня не приглашали на эту встречу, но, думаю, мне есть что сказать по существу дела.  
Стив ощутил тянущую неловкость.  
— Я собирался побеседовать с вами после…  
— Мистер Роджерс, я все понимаю. Это ваши командные дела, а я, хоть и союзник, но лицо постороннее. — Т’Чалла присел на свободный стул и кивнул каждому по очереди. — Только не забывайте: я тоже был там. Не в бункере, конечно, рядом. И кое-что почувствовал. Я не владею волшебством, не знаю заклинаний, но Ваканда — очень древняя земля. Почти в каждой деревне есть колдун или колдунья. Должность придворного мага была упразднена только при моем отце, но сохранилась практика приглашать их… скажем, для консультаций. Так вот, не умея пользоваться чарами, я в состоянии их чуять. Для Ваканды это мускус, речной ил, орхидеи и… Нет, все перечислить я просто не смогу. Там, в Сибири, я почувствовал странный запах: мороз, спящая под снегом трава, болото, кислая ягода, мокрая шерсть и тлеющие угли. Я более чем уверен, что не ошибся — магические силы проснулись. И, скорее всего, разбудили их мы. Я не придал этому значения, поскольку думал, что все покинули базу, а природной магии требуется немало времени, чтобы начать действовать. Но раз мистер Старк не вернулся, я полагаю, что следует поискать в этом направлении. Местные легенды, предания, верования. Может быть, мисс Романофф знает что-нибудь?  
Все уставились на Наташу. Та нахмурилась и покачала головой.  
— В Сибири живут или жили множество народностей. Их мифология обрывочна, запутанна и по большому счету интересует только этнографов. Можно попросить Пятницу заняться поиском информации, уточнив параметры запроса…  
— Снежная Королева. — Ванда, до этой минуты хранившая гробовое молчание, выбила дробь пальцами по столу и повторила: — Снежная Королева. Помните такую сказку? Про мальчика, которого повелительница снега и льда увезла на волшебных санях?  
— А перед этим ему в глаз и в сердце попали осколки кривого зеркала. Да Старк нашпигован этими осколками! — Бартон криво ухмыльнулся. — И кто, интересно, будет Гердой? Ванда? Или ты, Нат?  
— Хватит, Клинт. — Вышло грубо, но Стив не хотел тратить время на перепалки. Всласть поругаться можно и после, сперва стоило бы отыскать сам предмет спора. — Если для того, чтобы вытащить Тони, потребуется пройтись босиком по снегу — что ж, полагаю, я это переживу. Но хотелось бы знать, куда идти.  
— Мисс Романофф, вам пришло сообщение от Вижна. — Т’Чалла протянул Наташе коммуникатор. — Мне кажется, это важно.  
Наташа быстро скользила взглядом по экрану.  
— Похоже, версия о Снежной Королеве подтверждается. Вижн пишет, что в Сибири образовалась погодная аномалия. Угадайте, где находится ее центр? Сильно понизилась температура, причем вопреки всем прогнозам. Нехарактерного движения воздушных масс не зафиксировано. Похолодание началось десять дней назад, и область холода постепенно расползается шире.  
— Мы должны туда попасть! — Стив отодвинул стул и встал. — Ваше величество, могу я попросить вас о помощи? Понимаю, мы и так злоупотребляем вашим гостеприимством, но, боюсь, других вариантов у нас нет.  
— Я думаю… — начал Т’Чалла, но его тут же перебила Наташа.  
— Не стоит пороть горячку. Сперва нужно подготовить плацдарм, иначе мы просто будем топтаться возле бункера и мерзнуть. Дайте мне пару дней. Извините, Ваше величество.  
— Так вот, я думаю, у меня есть неплохой вариант, — продолжил Т’Чалла, словно его не прерывали. — Нескольких ученых из Ваканды пригласили на научную конференцию в Новосибирск, я выделю частный самолет, вы сможете полететь как члены делегации.  
— Спасибо, Ва…  
— Когда мы одни, называйте меня по имени, пожалуйста.

Вечером Стив сидел в своей комнате и крутил в руках телефон. Другой, как он теперь знал, лежит в нераспакованной посылке в башне Старка. Глупо, но Стив за эти несколько дней привык ждать звонка, придумывать возможные реплики Тони и свои ответы на них. Мысль, что телефон мог никогда не зазвонить, Стив всегда отбрасывал, но она каждый раз возвращалась, упрямая, как Старк. Только бы он был жив, господи! Стив ненавидел терять своих, а Тони, несмотря на их идиотскую войну, был свой. Внутри крутого костюма оказался умный, ранимый, самоотверженный парень, готовый ради других падать на «колючку» хоть каждый день. Притерся, пророс внутрь, из раздражающей занозы превратился в константу, в якорь. Если бы можно было изменить прошлое… Нет, в бункере поступить иначе Стив не мог, просто не мог, но вот раньше, когда он только начинал искать Баки, когда Наташа передала ему проклятую папку — что помешало пойти к Тони? Ведь знал же: хранить такие тухлые секреты себе дороже, обязательно всплывут. Знал — и все равно струсил. Теперь Баки вернулся в криокамеру, и то, что она находилась в доме друга, ситуацию улучшало слабо. А еще… В бою без щита было плохо, непривычно, но без щита и без Железного Человека рядом казалось, будто он не может пользоваться одной рукой. Этой ночью Стиву приснился старый знакомый кошмар: заснеженное ущелье, поезд, ледяной ветер в лицо. Только вместо сержанта Барнса в пропасть падал Тони Старк в ало-золотом костюме с разбитым реактором. Стиву отлично были видны уродливые черные трещины, раcползшиеся по броне, и почему-то казалось, что они в точности повторяют шрамы на груди Тони.

Вылететь им удалось лишь на пятый день. Стив весь извелся в ожидании, растерзав в спортзале с десяток груш, Клинт был мрачен и язвил особенно зло, а Наташа вообще не показывалась на глаза и, кажется, даже не появлялась в выделенных ей комнатах. Вижн присылал краткие отчеты, но в них не было ничего нового: вместо привычных для конца мая минус пяти ночью и плюс десяти днем термометры фиксировали минус тридцать круглые сутки, и температура продолжала постепенно падать. Синоптики разводили руками, маститые ученые погрязли в спорах, иногда переходящих в драки. Хорошо, что Новосибирск пока находился в стороне от аномалии — чего доброго, конференцию бы перенесли. Плохо, что до места придется добираться своим ходом, а там не одна сотня километров. Когда Наташа наконец пришла к Стиву — в четыре утра, между прочим, — он уже был готов отправляться в Россию пешком.  
— Улетаем сегодня, нам согласовали частный рейс, документы готовы. — Она бросила на стол пачку паспортов и устало опустилась на стул. Стив мельком подумал, что Романофф совсем выдохлась, раз уж ее движения лишились привычной легкости, но тут же забыл об этом. Паспортов было четыре.  
— Ты, я, Клинт, Ванда. — Ответила Наташа на незаданный вопрос. — Всех взять не сможем: подозрительно будет выглядеть. К тому же Лэнг с нами раньше не работал, а Сэм будет слишком заметен.  
— Я думал, это мы будем выглядеть белыми воронами среди вакандийских ученых.  
— В Новосибирске — да, а вот посреди глухой тайги — наоборот. К тому же, есть еще один нюанс. Ты читал подборку Пятницы?  
— Ну, как я понял, в том районе живут племена со странным названием…  
— Обские угры, — кивнула Наташа. — Это если без подробностей.  
— И они язычники. Или как называется их религия?  
— Шаманизм. В общем, я договорилась — нам устроят встречу с шаманом. Это было непросто, знаешь. Шаманы — очень уважаемые люди, самые сильные живут скрытно, их жилища невозможно найти. Иногда их охраняют дикие звери, иногда тропинки заводят незваных гостей в непролазную чащу. Если интересно, расскажу по дороге. Так вот, Сэму к нему нельзя. Люди с черной кожей считаются там выходцами из Нижнего мира, их никто не пустит на порог, и хорошо еще, если просто прогонят, а не добавят вслед заговоренной пулей.  
— Наташа, ты… — Стив сделал движение, чтобы ее обнять, но Наташа выставила вперед руку и покачала головой. — Не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен.  
— Подожди благодарить. Сперва иди обрадуй Сэма, что мы оставляем его здесь. Надеюсь, он не вцепится в хвост самолета. И, Стив… Шаману нельзя врать. Я знаю, что врать ты и так не любишь, но советую хорошенько разобраться, кто для тебя Тони Старк и зачем ты за ним идешь. Встречаемся в девять.  
Стив направился было к двери, но остановился и оглянулся через плечо. Наташа, сгорбившись, по-прежнему сидела на стуле.  
— Скажи, а почему Ванда? Мне кажется, она не слишком-то горит желанием спасать Старка. После всего…  
— Это было условие шамана. Он попросил привезти к нему Алую Ведьму, иначе встреча не состоится. Поэтому после разговора с Сэмом ты пойдешь к Ванде. А с Клинтом я поговорю сама.  
Стив кивнул и вышел в коридор, не заметив, что по-прежнему сжимает в руке бесполезный телефон.

Полет был долгим. Мстители занимали маленький салон в хвосте, отделенные перегородкой от остальной делегации. Наташа сидела с закрытыми глазами и, кажется, спала. Клинт играл в приставку. Ванда, бледная и молчаливая, застывшим взглядом смотрела в иллюминатор. Когда Стив постучался к ней в половине пятого, она сразу же открыла дверь, будто и не ложилась вовсе. И уговаривать ее не пришлось. С Сэмом вышло гораздо хуже: Сокол аж посерел от обиды, когда понял, что остается в Ваканде. Поэтому Стив таращился в планшет и в очередной раз перечитывал краткую историческую выжимку, составленную Пятницей.  
_Элементы аборигенно-таежной культуры_ — господи, что это? _В религиозно-мифологических воззрениях Вселенная представлена Небом (Торум), Землей (Сянь-Торум) и Подземным миром (Ил-Торум)._ Ладно, тут более-менее понятно. _Многослойная небесная сфера состоит из семи железных слоев, на каждом — свои обитатели, духи Солнца, Луны, Ветра. Великая Богиня-Мать изготовляет душу человека, качнув семь раз семь небесных колыбелей на золотой крыше своего жилища._ М-да, семь у них явно счастливое число. Возможно, стоило полететь вшестером? Взять с собой Сэма и Вижна. Сказать, что без Тони они обречены на неудачу, потому что он — седьмой элемент их семьи. _Верховный бог Нум-Торум живет в священном доме с золотым дымоходом. В его доме семь отделений. В одном отделении хранятся книги судьбы, куда занесены жизненные пути каждого человека. У него есть слуги: кузнецы и плотники._ Может быть, этот самый верховный бог захотел себе нового слугу? Но при чем здесь тогда похолодание? Не сходится. _Черный Кынь-лунк, брат-враг Нум-Торума, владеет подземным миром. Он насылает на людей болезни, голод и несчастья._ Самый вероятный кандидат в похитители, но зачем ему Тони? И как вызволять человека, попавшего в Подземный мир? В тексте был приведен краткий пересказ мифа о том, как девушка спасла своего возлюбленного, заворожив Кынь-лунка сладкими песнями, а потом они сбежали сквозь дымоход его дома обратно наверх. Стив очень сомневался, что его вокальные данные способны заворожить хоть кого-то. А если бы Кынь-лунка можно было просто заболтать, то Старк уже давно был бы в Нью-Йорке. Стив отложил планшет в сторону. Бесполезно сейчас строить предположения, скорее всего, реальность окажется совершенно иной, и разбираться придется на ходу. Жаль, что оружие пришлось оставить, щит никак не вышло бы протащить через таможенный контроль. Хоукай шипел из-за любимого лука хуже гремучки, хотя Стиву казалось, что он больше играл на публику в лице Ванды. И это еще большой вопрос, помогут ли им стрелы, даже усовершенствованные Старком.

Стив вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ему казалось, он натер мозоль на том участке мозга, где хранились воспоминания о Тони. Раньше он не представлял себе, что их так много. О Соковийских соглашениях и бункере он старался не думать — сколько можно. Кошмарная мешанина из тревоги, радости, горя, боли и надежды, имя которой было Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, уже не застила взгляд. Кипящая злость и обида улеглись — не ушли совсем, нет, но притихли и попрятались. Зато чувство вины разбухало с каждым днем все больше, отъедалось, жирело, но Стив и его загонял подальше, потому что сейчас толку от него было мало. Оставались другие картинки: взъерошенные волосы и сонная улыбка над первой чашкой кофе на общей кухне, горящие энтузиазмом глаза над каким-то невообразимым куском железа, тепло прижавшегося тела во время киномарафона на диване в общей гостиной, ощущение совместного полета, когда миссия окончена, адреналин и усталость спорят друг с другом, и ветер бьет в лицо, и Железный Человек закладывает крутой вираж на подлете к башне просто для того, чтобы развеселить Капитана Америку. И горькая складка у губ — Пеппер ушла. И тени под глазами — он опять виноват, сотворил зло, желая сделать как лучше. И почти незаметное за всем этим собственное желание обнять, стереть боль, защитить от себя самого — глупое, Тони все равно не позволит, ему это не нужно, не от Стива Роджерса, по крайней мере. Если быть откровенным до конца, он и тут струсил, запретил себе даже намек на попытку, малейшую тень мечты... Да когда уже объявят посадку?

***

В Сибири было по-настоящему холодно. После влажного зноя Ваканды мороз чувствовался особенно остро, и, несмотря на теплую одежду, Мстители начали шмыгать покрасневшими носами. В пути они находились почти сутки: из Новосибирска местным авиарейсом отправились в Сургут, оттуда на крошечном самолетике — еще дальше на север. Наташа сказала, что им неимоверно повезло: рейса можно было ждать неделю, а то и месяц. Стив серьезно размышлял над тем, чтобы воздвигнуть ей небольшой памятник. Или большой, потому что без Наташи они бы и из Новосибирска с трудом выбрались. Здесь никто никуда не торопился, а меры безопасности, предпринятые в связи с конференцией, превращали передвижение по городу в подобие квеста. В пункте назначения их встретил местный проводник на каком-то гибриде вертолета и батискафа на трех широких полозьях и повез в поселок с непроизносимым названием. Наташа сказала, там и сотни жителей не наберется. Ну, не сказала, а прокричала, потому что внутри этого сооружения было примерно так же шумно, как в вертолете. Стив представил себе, как Тони кривится и плюется от подобных издевательств над техникой, и крикнул в ответ:  
— Шаман там живет?  
— Нет, мы там переночуем, а к шаману пойдем завтра. Ты же не думаешь, что нас пустят к нему на этом чудовище?  
Стив уже ни о чем не думал. За слепыми окошками их аэросаней было темно, рев мотора убаюкивал, и Стива унесло в дымное и морозное нигде. Посреди нигде горел костер, а у костра сидела сгорбленная фигура. Стив пытался подойти ближе, расспросить этого человека, но никак не мог вступить в круг света — костер окружала стена абсолютно прозрачного, но очень прочного льда. Откуда-то в руках появился молот Тора, он ударил — и лед разлетелся на сотни осколков. Один из них — зазубренный и острый, как наконечник копья — ударил в спину незнакомца... Точнее, ударил бы в спину, но за мгновение до этого человек повернулся, и осколок вошел ему точно в грудь, туда, где раньше светился реактор. Стив бросился к Тони — конечно же это был Тони, как он мог не узнать его сразу? — но перед ним оказалась ледяная маска с незрячими голубыми глазами. Он попытался закричать, в лицо ему полетел сухой мелкий снег, колючий, будто стеклянная крошка, забил рот, ноздри — и, вскинувшись, Стив проснулся. Оказалось, сани остановились, и водитель как раз открыл дверь, жестами предлагая выходить.  
Их провели в небольшой бревенчатый дом, будто нарочно стилизованный под старину: деревянные лавки вдоль стен, меховые шкуры, печь, пышущая жаром — и маленький телевизор на полке над столом. Проводник, которого звали Юван, налил им невообразимо ароматного чаю и что-то сказал Наташе.  
— Он предлагает двоим из нас лечь спать на печи, а остальным — на полу, он даст спальные мешки. Сам он пойдет ночевать в соседний дом к родственникам. Советует закрыть ставни. Туалет на улице, если приспичит среди ночи — у двери стоит ведро. Утром принесет лыжи и проводит нас к Унху-оолу. Это самый сильный шаман во всей Югре, так он говорит. Перед походом к нему нельзя есть мясо. И еще, — Наташа зевнула, прикрыв рот рукой, — нам сегодня могут сниться страшные сны. Бояться не надо, это шаман проверяет наш дух на крепость.  
— Тогда вы с Вандой идите на печь, а мы со Стивом посмотрим свою порцию кошмаров на полу, — Клинт одним глотком допил чай и принял у Ювана два свертка. 

Проснулся Стив как-то вдруг, словно споткнулся и упал на бегу. Судя по всему, было еще очень рано — остальные крепко спали. Кажется, обещанные кошмары никому не снились или просто не смогли пробиться сквозь усталость. Стив посмотрел на часы: три утра. Выпутавшись из спальника, он как можно тише пробрался к двери, обулся, накинул куртку и вышел наружу. По глазам ударило ярчайшей, ослепительной белизной. Солнце стояло низко над горизонтом, над бесконечной снежной равниной… равниной? Стив оглянулся и не увидел ни следа поселка, будто кто-то смахнул дома и деревья с праздничной скатерти. Впереди мелькала синяя искра, почти неразличимая среди остального блеска, и Стив пошел туда, потому что других ориентиров не было. Отойдя на несколько шагов, он обернулся — с этой стороны вдали танцевал крохотный красный огонек. Стив застыл на месте, и через три удара сердца искра и огонек начали приближаться сами, стремительно увеличиваясь в размерах. Теперь это были две стены: ало-золотой огонь и сине-белый лед, смерть и смерть. Стив всмотрелся в ледяную поверхность и вздрогнул, увидев самого себя в незнакомой униформе с пустым и безжизненным лицом. Ледяной двойник вытянул руку, отдавая приказ, на рукаве мелькнул черно-красный шеврон. «Гидра». Из-за его спины выступил Баки — нет, не Баки, Зимний Солдат, — и металлический протез сомкнулся на горле Тони Старка. Стив попятился к огню: там землю заливали потоки раскаленной лавы, а Железный Человек любовался картиной, зависнув над бушующей стихией. Лицевая пластина была поднята, но Старк не морщился от жара и едкого дыма, выглядел абсолютно бесстрастным и, казалось, просто отсчитывал время, чтобы перейти к следующему этапу эксперимента. Стив вытянул руки, чтобы не дать стенам сомкнуться, левую опалило пламенем, а правую — нестерпимым холодом, и тут он проснулся по-настоящему.

Клинт, Ванда и Наташа уже сидели за столом, на котором стоял чайник, разномастные чашки и миска с пирожками.  
— Доброе утро, Спящая Красавица, — предсказуемо обрадовался Клинт. — Ну и здоров ты дрыхнуть. Я на тебя чуть не наступил спросонья, а тебе хоть бы хны.  
— Его нельзя было будить, — вдруг тихо сказала Ванда. — Из такого сна человек должен уходить сам, иначе может случиться беда.  
Стив кашлянул.  
— Вам тоже снилась всякая ерунда?  
— Противная и тягомотная, — скривился Клинт. — Я бродил по тайге. Мне нужно было подстрелить объект из лука, но каждый раз что-то мешало: то птица прямо из-под ног взлетала, то дерево падало. А когда я все-таки вышел на удобную позицию и приготовился, оказалось, что стрелять мне придется в Брюса. То есть он должен был превратиться в Халка, но никак не превращался. Только я все равно выстрелил. Тьфу.  
— Мне снился Пьетро. Я оживляла его и смотрела, как он погибает снова и снова, много раз. — Ванда прикрыла покрасневшие глаза.  
— Иди умойся, Стив. В прихожей есть рукомойник, — очень спокойно сказала Наташа, и Стив понял, что свой сон она рассказывать не собирается. — Юван вернется через полчаса, нам далеко идти. Не думаю, что прогулка выйдет приятной.

Наташа оказалась права. Юван принес им лыжи — широкие и короткие, охотничьи. Идти на них с непривычки получалось медленно. Больше всего Стив переживал за Ванду, но она, стиснув зубы, упорно двигалась вперед. Всю дорогу проводник развлекал их байками про Унху-оола, великого и грозного шамана, а Наташе приходилось переводить.  
— Унху-оол умеет вызывать гром и молнию, эта молния способна как убить, так и исцелить человека. Он дружит с огнем и тушит костер босыми ногами. Его не обжигает раскаленное железо. Он живет уже двести лет и проживет еще столько же. Он забрал жизнь в магической битве у пожирателя душ Кулькатли. Он умеет читать в умах и сердцах людей, а если ему соврать, то непременно заболеешь или ослепнешь. Он… э-э-э… если я правильно поняла, этот Унху-оол сказал Ювану, что скоро наступит конец света, и только мы можем его остановить.  
— Это меня как раз не удивляет, — буркнул Клинт. — Как и то, что в очередном апокалипсисе опять замешан Старк. Может, его надо было вместо Барнса в криокамеру засунуть? Отдохнули бы чуток.  
Стив вспомнил ледяную маску Тони из сна, вздрогнул и огляделся по сторонам. Лес вокруг стоял молчаливый и угрюмый. В конце весны природе положено было просыпаться, торопиться вырастить новую жизнь, не тратя даром ни минуты короткого северного лета, но, казалось, в тайге не двигалось ничего, кроме них.  
Проводник опять заговорил.  
— Ледохода нет, рыба подо льдом задохнуться может. Зверь и птица уходят. Охоты нет. А они тут охотой живут и соболя промышляют. Говорит, скоро будем на месте.  
Небольшая поляна вывернулась из-за ствола огромного кедра. Посреди поляны стоял довольно большой чум. Неподалеку в землю были воткнуты несколько шестов, с которых скалились выбеленные звериные черепа. На снегу отчетливо виднелись цепочки следов: Стив опознал только медвежьи. Ванда, которая в последний час все чаще спотыкалась, облегченно застонала и села прямо в сугроб. В этот момент шкура над входом в чум отодвинулась, и наружу вышел невысокий сморщенный человек. Кожа на его лице имела бронзовый оттенок, седые волосы были заплетены в две косы, спускавшихся ниже пояса. Вопреки ожиданиям, шаман был одет в яркую куртку и лыжные штаны. Юван быстро подскочил к нему, поклонился и затараторил что-то. Стив бросил взгляд на Наташу, но та покачала головой — не понимаю. Наконец, шаман вернулся в чум, а Юван подошел к Стиву.  
— Унху-оол приглашает нас войти в дом. Наш проводник не должен присутствовать при разговоре, поэтому он уйдет и вернется за нами завтра. — Наташа нахмурилась и что-то спросила у Ювана. — А еще шаман не знает русского. Интересная беседа у нас получится.  
— Он говорит, что переводчик не нужен. Говорит, что я все пойму и смогу передать вам. — Ванда скинула с ног лыжи и теперь стояла рядом, приложив ладонь к виску. — Пойдем внутрь.  
В чуме стоял полумрак и было немного дымно, но тепло. Возле центрального столба громоздился каменный очаг, над которым висел закопченный дочерна котелок. Вдоль стен были свалены шкуры, тюфяки, стояли потемневшие сундуки, с жердей свешивались пучки сушеных трав, полоски какого-то мяса, связки рыбы… Стиву показалось, что он разглядел вяленую крысу. Шаман сидел возле очага, помешивая что-то ложкой на длинной ручке в своем котелке. Пахло кислой горечью. Стив подумал, что им сейчас придется выпить колдовского варева, но шаман извлек откуда-то большую бутыль и налил мутной жидкости в мятую алюминиевую кружку. Отхлебнул сам и сунул Наташе.  
— Нам всем нужно выпить оттуда, — сказала Ванда, и Наташа, осторожно понюхав, отпила немного и покатала жидкость на языке.  
— Аккуратно, это самогон, и очень крепкий, — предупредила она, передавая кружку Клинту.  
Стив не ощутил ни вкуса, ни запаха, когда сделал глоток. Только горло обожгло мятным холодком, а поверх тут же прокатился шарик огня. Когда кружка вернулась к шаману, тот выплеснул остатки прямо в котелок и жестом велел им рассаживаться вокруг. Ванде он указал сесть точно напротив, затем вытащил из кармана куртки короткую трубку и сильно подул в мундштук. Стив не видел, чтобы шаман набивал ее или раскуривал, но из трубки вылетело облако дыма и окутало Алую Ведьму. Секунда — и Ванда распахнула потемневшие до черноты глаза.  
— Человека с дырой в груди забрала себе в мужья Най-эква, мать огня. Семь лет будет ковать ему ледяное сердце божественный кузнец Сёрхинг-ойка, и станет человек Самсай-ойкой, вечным холодом, и наступит Емын-ик. Из земли потечет жидкое пламя и с гор потечет жидкое пламя, как вода, и семижды семь слоев лиственницы не перевезут людей через эту воду, и семижды семь слоев стерляжьего полога не спасут от раскаленных камней. Семь дней будет полыхать все кругом, а потом Самсай-ойка укроет землю ледяным панцирем, и не станет огня, не станет земли и людей не станет. Най-эква обнимет Самсай-ойку и ляжет с ним, ледяное сердце Самсай-ойки растает от жара Най-эквы, и умрет он, и заберет с собой ледяной панцирь, а Най-эква родит новых людей. Так было и так будет.  
— Что мы можем сделать, Унху-оол? — выдавил Стив, но Ванда покачала головой, давая понять, что время для вопросов еще не пришло.  
— Человек пришел на нашу землю и принес в своей груди надежду, доверие и любовь. Чужие руки положили туда ненависть. А потом ты, — Ванда указала на Стива, — разбил надежду, любовь и доверие, отнял ненависть, и у человека не осталось ничего, кроме осколков. Най-эква не должна была забирать его, слишком рано еще для Емын-ик. Но случилось так, что Най-эква увидела его и захотела себе. Человек теперь спит в доме Най-эквы, и память его спит. Нельзя разбудить и увести — будет не человек, а пустая кукла. Оставить там — станет Самсай-ойкой. Можно выменять его жизнь у Най-эквы, только не знаю, что попросит она в уплату. Пойдешь за ним?  
— Да, — сказал Стив, звук вышел сдавленным и сиплым. Он откашлялся и повторил еще раз: — Да, пойду.

В ночном морозном воздухе костер горел ярко. Стив сидел совсем рядом на чьей-то лохматой шкуре — довольно пыльной и поеденной молью — и смотрел в огонь. Унху-оол сменил штаны и куртку на расшитое сложным орнаментом одеяние из кожи и меха и теперь ходил вокруг костра, напевая унылый речитатив и стуча в бубен. Насколько Стив понял, в этой реальности Тони не было. Следовало подняться в Верхний мир, отыскать дом Най-эквы и уговорить ее отдать Старка. Наташа должна была поддерживать огонь, потому что стоит погаснуть костру, и Стив не найдет обратной дороги. Клинт прятался в вечерних тенях — ему шаман вручил кривоватый лук и единственную стрелу. Если Стив заблудится наверху, а в его тело вселится злой дух-пупых, Клинт должен попасть точно между пятым и шестым ребром справа, тогда нечисть освободит тело. Ванда сидела рядом со Стивом, только непохоже было, что она видит хоть что-то. «Ты можешь сломать реальность, перемешать миры, я стану якорем, чтобы вернуть все на место», — Стив даже не стал притворяться, будто понял. Ему самому было велено идти вслед за огнем, а потом возвращаться на звук бубна, поэтому он просто ждал. Пение шамана становилось глуше, ритм ускорился. Глаза Стива заволокло слезами. Он моргнул раз, другой и внезапно понял, что остался у костра совершенно один. Поляну вокруг него затянуло дымкой, чум пропал, шесты с черепами превратились в стволы деревьев, светящиеся мертвым голубым светом, а настоящие деревья словно подошли ближе и согнулись, чтобы получше разглядеть наглого человечка. В этот момент костер затрещал, выплюнул из середины сгусток огня, который быстро откатился в сторону и зашипел, упав на снег. Стив вскочил и побежал за ним.  
Видно было очень плохо. Человеческое зрение не годится для Верхнего мира. Шаманы всю жизнь учатся находить там путь, им помогают духи предков, магические прислужники, а у Стива был только медленно остывающий уголек и фирменное упрямство. Под ноги подворачивались бугры и выбоины, кусты цеплялись за одежду, снежные призраки взмахивали белыми рукавами перед лицом. Однажды дорогу ему перешел огромный черный медведь с единственным алым глазом. Стив пропустил его и еле догнал уголек, заметно почерневший по краям. Наконец вдали замаячило странное сооружение. Сперва Стив принял его за нагромождение глыб, но, подойдя поближе, понял, что перед ним дом: наполовину из белого камня, наполовину из черного дерева. В доме светилось единственное крошечное окно, из высокой железной трубы летели искры, но никакого входа Стив не обнаружил. Он попытался обойти дом справа, но там зияла черная пропасть, у которой не видно было ни дна, ни другого края. Слева высилась бесконечная ледяная преграда. На всякий случай подобрав путеводный уголек — он совсем не обжигал ладонь, — Стив собрался было взбираться на крышу, но тут часть каменной стены протаяла, оплыла неровными краями, и он решительно шагнул внутрь.

Комната внутри была похожа одновременно на дворцовый зал, землянку, каморку средневекового алхимика и общую гостиную Мстителей в башне. Пространство мигало, как в старом телевизоре, дрожали и расплывались очертания предметов, и только две фигуры Стив видел ясно: склонившуюся над огнем в открытом очаге женщину, ярко-рыжие волосы которой расплескались по плечам и семью языками живого пламени стекали вниз, и лежащего на полу мужчину в призрачно-голубоватой броне. Он рванулся к Тони — конечно, это был Тони, непонятно только, откуда броня? — но не смог даже пошевелиться. Зато уголек в его руке встрепенулся, как живой, вылетел из ладони и подкатился к ногам женщины. Она подняла его, погладила, словно котенка, и Стива мгновенно опутало коконом из золотых нитей: он стал гусеницей, которой пора было превращаться в бабочку, но гусеница не умела и не хотела превращаться. А потом зазвучал голос, и голос произнес:  
— Зачем ты пришел ко мне, человек? Ты уже сделал свой выбор однажды, и ты выбрал не его.  
Стив не мог ответить — гусеницы ведь не разговаривают, — поэтому он подумал изо всех сил: «Унху-оол сказал, что еще слишком рано для конца света. Ты не должна была его забирать».  
— Жадный, как и все люди. Не знаешь, чего хочешь. Сам сломал его и оставил мне. Отвернулся, ушел. Он уже мой. Станет Самсай-ойкой, потом умрет. Всегда хотел умереть, упрямство не давало, теперь сможет.  
«Верни его, пожалуйста. Он не захочет убивать. Он не тот, кто тебе нужен. Но он нужен мне. Я не могу позволить ему умереть. Что ты хочешь за него?»  
— Тебе нечего предложить, человек. Пять душ у мужчины, а у тебя сколько? Одну ты отдал в обмен на силу, одна разбилась, когда друга потерял, одной лишился, пока во льду спал, и одну под землей своими руками расколол. Одна осталась, без нее не вернешься.  
«Если я останусь с тобой, ты отпустишь его?»  
— Пять душ у мужчины, сколько у него? Одна за родителями ушла, одну в плену оставил, одну вместе с большой смертью к звездам отправил, одну женщина забрала, последнюю тебе вручил, а ты не удержал. Вернется на землю — и тут же угаснет. Пусть здесь спит. Я подожду, мне что семь лет, что семьсот — все одно. Ты не увидишь Емын-ик, не придется себя винить. Иди обратно, у тебя есть свои битвы.  
«Я не уйду без него. Неужели нет ничего, что бы ты хотела получить взамен?»  
— Люби ты его, я бы забрала у тебя огонь любви, но ты пока не любишь. Он любил тебя, но этот огонь ты погасил сам. Угли еще тлеют, только их нечем разжечь. Нет у тебя времени, человек. Разве что… хочешь с ним поменяться? Отдай ему свое сердце, и он сможет спуститься на землю. Да и ты уйдешь, держать не буду. Но знай: колесо судьбы повернется, изменится мир и ты изменишься, сам себя забудешь.  
«Я не понимаю. Если ты отпустишь нас обоих, то что останется тебе?»  
— У тебя большая сила, человек. Мне ее не взять, чужая она, хуже отравы. Сердце твое — ей клетка. Отопрешь клетку — сила выплеснется, мне и делать ничего не придется: ты пойдешь вперед, и зло пойдет за тобой. Сам землю сожжешь, сам и льдом укроешь. Я смотреть буду. Думай, рассвет близок.

Голос умолк, исчез кокон, пропал незнакомый дом. Стив опять оказался в бункере, а возле его ног лежал Тони Старк. Он был закован в броню, но это не было броней Железного Человека. Ледяные пластины укрывали грудь и живот, ледяные наручи и поножи защищали руки и ноги, разве что мерцающее голубым забрало еще не опустилось на лицо, и лицо это было отрешенным и спокойным. Разгладились морщинки возле глаз и на лбу, не билась суматошная жилка на виске, ушли синяки под глазами. Тони был потрясающе красив сейчас, но Стив не мог на него смотреть: это была мертвая красота, ничего общего не имеющая с горячим, вспыльчивым, страдающим и несносным стихийным бедствием, которое Стив… Не любил, Най-эква права, не успел полюбить, не думал или не разрешал себе думать о таком, только почему-то казалось, что без Тони Стиву никогда не выбраться из снежной пустыни. Можно ведь оставить все как есть. Здешний конец света будет маленьким, локальным. Люди переселятся, природные катаклизмы пошумят и стихнут. Меньшее зло. Гений, миллиардер, филантроп и персональная язва Стива Роджерса навсегда уйдет в прошлое вместе с Говардом, Пегги и Воющими Коммандос. Чувство вины когда-нибудь притупится. Клинт, наверное, одобрил бы такое решение. Наташа не одобрила бы, но поняла. Баки… Баки даже не стал бы рассматривать такой вариант. Сколько в нынешнем Баки осталось от прежнего сержанта Барнса, Стив не знал, но верил в него — безоглядно и наверняка. И точно так же знал, что уже все решил. Надежда умирает последней, значит, сегодня никто не умрет.  
Стив наклонился над неподвижным Тони и провел ладонью по холодной щеке, потом осторожно тронул губами яркий, даже в ледяном сне упрямо сжатый рот. Щит привычно висел за спиной. Стив схватил его, размахнулся и ударил краем в сверкающий панцирь. На мгновение ему показалось, что сейчас Тони закроется руками — как уже случилось однажды, а потом встанет и врежет ему в челюсть, и они наконец поговорят. Но тело оставалось бездыханным. Тогда он смахнул снежное крошево, острые осколки и положил уголек в пробоину. Последнее, что услышал Стив, были частые глухие удары — то ли шаманский бубен стучал в не-здесь и не-сейчас, то ли забилось под ладонью чужое сердце.

***

Тони Старк очнулся в проклятом бункере. Его било крупной дрожью, все ломило, в груди болело так, будто ему провели еще одну операцию на сердце без наркоза. Сколько он тут провалялся? Успел ли вызвать кого-нибудь? Черт знает что могло произойти, пока он тут… Ладно, броня на месте, щит тоже здесь — будем считать, что ничего не изменилось.  
— Пятница, отчет, — буркнул Тони. В этот момент в бункере появился Вижн, и Старк вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Рад тебя видеть, парень. Ну, что у нас плохого?  
Вижн странно посмотрел на него и ответил:  
— Квинджет, на котором улетели мистер Роджерс и мистер Барнс, приземлился в Германии. По некоторым данным, там находится одна из баз «Гидры».  
— Их сбили? Захватили в плен? Твою мать!  
— Нет, мистер Старк. Похоже, капитан Роджерс сразу ввел в навигационную систему именно эти координаты. Они не сохраняли режим радиомолчания, а вы же знаете, я отслеживаю переговоры…  
— Короче, Вижн. Что?  
— Боюсь, у нас неприятности.  
Вижн включил запись, и голос Стива произнес: «База двенадцать-триста-бис, прошу посадку. Пароль два нуля — эрфолг — девять — пять — девятнадцать — сорок три — шутц. Хайль Гидра!»  
Кто-то — видимо, диспетчер — ответил: «Посадку подтверждаю. С возвращением, капитан!»  
В груди у Тони остро и болезненно заколотилось сердце.


End file.
